


Birdsong

by DedicatedHealer



Series: Dedicated-Healer's Gency Week Collection [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angel!Mercy, Dove!Mercy, Dragon!Genji - Freeform, F/M, Gency Week, Overwatch AU, sparrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedHealer/pseuds/DedicatedHealer
Summary: Gency Week Day 2: AU; Genji has never been able to find meditation among the chatter of the birds, though one more than any other captures his attention. “It seems I have attracted more feathered guests than I originally anticipated, miss Angela.”





	

“You’re meant to be out here honing your abilities, not trying to commune with some—apparition!” Hanzo’s scaled tail flicked annoyed behind him, “You have much to prepare for with your ascension as a clan head, and no part of your training is less important than another—including meditation!”

Genji smiled, flicking Hanzo’s anter like horn teasingly, “Yeah, well maybe opening up to new things should be a part of training too; you might actually face a challenge for once.” Hanzo huffed disapprovingly at Genji’s frivolous attitude toward the clan mastery trails.

Hanzo shouldered past his brother, “You’d do well to actually try for once, that would be the real challenge between the two of us.” Genji laughed after his brother’s disappearing figure.

Not quite settling in to the ‘training’ he’d been assigned, Genji sat at the edge of Shimada Castle, atop a high ledge overlooking Hanamura, flanked by ever-pink cherry blossom trees. He sat cross-legged, hands palm up in his lap, and long green tail coiled around to his front. He tuned out the sounds of the busy life below, opting to focus more closely on the singsong chirps lulling from surrounding cherry blossom branches. 

He was meant to clear his mind of any distraction, and to find himself in a state of Zen between reality and spirituality, but he opted to listen for the birds instead. They warbled to him and amongst one another, he heard their small wings flutter as they swooped from branch to branch, a few brave birds even planting themselves atop his own set of horns.

“Ah, Sparrow don’t get too lost in thought,” The lilting voice brought him from his reverie, diverting his attention from the dance of songbirds to the Dove. Her legs draped beneath her body and downy wings tucked to her back, the charming Dove smiled upon garnering Genji’s attention.

“It seems I have attracted more feathered guests than I originally anticipated, miss Angela,” Genji murmured, offering a cheeky smile to the angelic being that graced him with her presence. 

Hanzo often looked down upon Genji for his belief that peace still existed in this world, especially not in any tangible sense. We are Dragons, he’d say, we create our own peace once our enemies are gone. Genji for one, despised the thought of killing one for nothing but personal gain. Something as physically intangible as power was of little importance to him, it never had been a concern of his.

A giggle bubbled past Angela’s lips, she held out one long digit and the bird clasping to Genji’s antler flew to find purchase on her finger. “Do you remember the first time we met, Sparrow?” She didn’t look at him, running a finger affectionately across the bird in her hand, and it in turn nuzzled against her touch. 

“I do.” She sat only inches from him, so he took the opportunity to stroke his own hand down her snowy plumage, “You didn’t come to me as you did just now. You hid from me, I still think you were afraid I might bite.” Genji teasingly gnashed his teeth to emphasize the point, the bird in Angela’s hand took flight for a low hanging branch, Genji’s gaze followed it’s path, “Just an unassuming dove in the cherry blossom, watching me not-meditate while I sat stone-still hoping I might be able to drown out their chattering songs.

“I think you thought I might finally have reached a deeper meditative state when you moved from the tree to a near but not too close stone, even brave enough to take on the form you wear now. I must say, you picked the right Shimada Dragon to fawn over.” Genji looked back at Angela with a wink, stopping his ministrations upon her wing to instead take hold of her pale hand. 

“Well, you certainly can’t forget the first one who tried to befriend you,” She tapped his horn before drawing her hand down his chin, “Because that brave little sparrow thought you looked like a mighty safe place to rest for a while, he was much more brave than I.”

As she drew her hand away Genji pressed a chaste kiss to her fingertips, “But you quickly found he was right in thinking beside me is a safe place to rest for a while, the world is a dangerous place for an angel after all, so it only makes sense that the safest place for you could only be beside that which frightens all.”

A roll of her ocean orbs, “I am no angel, just as you are no fright, though I do suppose that I feel a sense of ease I do not feel any other place than in your presence.” She met his gaze with crinkled eyes, trying to hide her coy smile.

“Mmm, yes I suppose you’re right Miss Dove, it is beside only you I feel quite so at peace.” Genji met her rose lips for a brief kiss, mumbling into her mouth, “perhaps it is bets for us both then if we stay together from here on?”

She moved her head into his lap, toying with the wisp sienna fur at the end of his tail while he ran fingers through her cornsilk hair, “I think there is no thing I would rather do, than to be here with you my Sparrow.” 

The birds chattered along with their conversations until the sun began to descend upon the horizon, the Dragon doting upon his pure Dove, content thinking of the evenings yet to come they will spend together, accompanied only by the sound of birdsong.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU! Honestly, they're my favorite part of this ship b/c there's so many options, and they're all so pure. I can fially make them happy without the really sad past. Might expand on this one day, but for now here it is!
> 
> See more on the Tumblr (http://dedicated-healer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
